luna sun
by kara1990
Summary: set 9 years after breaking dawn , first fanfic so let me know what u think i dnt own any of the characters in this i need reviews guys i dont know if u like it or not lol so not sure if i should carry on ......help
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee`s request.**

**BPOV**

**I sat staring at my daughter with an expression of horror, Edward was next to me with what I guess was the same expression, she must be mad to think we would agree to this, and Jacob was no better! The pair of them were seriously thinking we would agree?!?!**

"**Mum please, I've already decided it's what I want, are you really going to deny me my happiness?"**

**I just sat and stared at her, she was so beautiful, it was hard to believe she was my daughter, even after all these years. She looked around 18 physically but was actually around nine, which was making this so hard, I turned and looked at Edward, his face twisted into a grimace as he contemplated what her request meant, him giving her up.**

"**Ness, honey, you know I love you and I agreed to you and Jacob being together" as he said the last part he glared at Jacob, who had been dating my daughter for the past two years. Admittedly I had been ok with the idea of the two of them dating it was Edward who had the problem, now though we both had the problem. **

**I sighed and shook my head "I just don't see why you need to rush into this, you both seemed happy with the way things were, why do you want to do this?" I had a sneaking suspicion it was Jakes idea rather than Renesmee`s but I could say it out loud or Ness would go in a mood , she had a terrible temper , so instead I lifted my shield and looked at Edward , he nodded in agreement once he heard what I was thinking , **_**so am I right?**_** , a shake of the head, great it was Nessi`s idea, I wrapped my shield around me again to give myself some privacy.**

"**mom , dad , this is what I want , I want the whole world to know how much I love Jake , that I don't care about what happened in the past , that I only care about now , I want to spend the rest of my life with him! You must understand." I noticed she was looking at me more during this little speech, I guess I am too soft on her really, but who isn't?**

"**Sweetheart, please, I know you love him, of course I do, but really, marriage? Why so soon? Why don't you just wait a little while? So we can plan it properly, how about next year? In the summer, you could have the ceremony outside near the river??" I hoped she would agree to this, a year would be enough time to bring Edward around to the idea. As I turned to smile at him I saw him glaring at me , eyes flashing with annoyance , great now I'd upset him , well its not like I could say no to her really was it , after all I had gotten married at 18.**

**As she if she read my mind Ness opened her mouth and growled "you didn't wait, I want this and I will get married to Jake, even if I have to go abroad to do it" with that she stood up and stalked off, flicking her hair behind her.**

"**Erm… Just for the record , I wont let her drag me to some other country without letting you know , my dad would kill me if he wasn't at the wedding" Jacob looked kind of sheepish , I could understand , he didn't like to piss Edward off really , not when Edward could see into his thoughts.**

**I nodded at him, he stood up smiled at me, and bounded out of the door after Ness, I guessed she had run off towards the woods, which ran along the side of the house.**

* * *

**Later that day we were sat under the big willow tree near the river, I was reading withering heights again, and Edward was just staring into the river, no guesses for what he was thinking about.**

"**we cant really say no to her you know" he raised an eyebrow "well she is right, we got married when I was 18, and they do love each other, even you must now how much" I shuffled closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, even after 9 years I was still dazzled by his beauty, he smiled his crooked smile and kissed me on the head.**

"**silly Bella" he chuckled " its not that I object to them getting married , its what comes after that I object to , she's still my little girl , even if she does look 18 , I just don't want her to grow up too fast."**

**I smiled , that wasn't an option where Ness was concerned , although her growth had slowed down dramatically she was still growing slowly , more of a normal rate now , according to Nahul she only had a year and a half left till she would stop , than she would be frozen in time like the rest of us.**

"**You know she will get her own way don't you?"**

**I grinned and looked up to see Alice and Jasper walking towards us, of course Alice would know, Alice could see the future, well to a point , but as it was me and Edward who would make the decision to say yes or no . I had already decided I would say yes, so she could see the wedding would go ahead, she still couldn't see Ness in her visions, something she continuously complained about.**

**Jaspers eyes narrowed at something; from besides me I heard a little chuckle**

" **that Jasper was my first thought" I frowned , I hated it when he did that , I pushed him gently but he still went tumbling down the slope towards the water , Alice was laughing hysterically as she watched Edward try to regain a grip on the loose earth , failing and landing in the river , I gasped as he stood up , the sun was making him sparkle and the water was dripping off him casting more rainbows , than I laughed as I saw the look in his eyes , jumped up and ran back to the house where he couldn't get me.**

* * *

**After a while I heard the 3 of them coming back to the house, it was bigger than the one in forks , with a little cottage at the end of the huge garden for Jacob and the rest of the pack when they came to stay. Jacob was here all the time, he moved here with us. Leah was the one who was left in charge of the pack while he was here, he phased everyday to make sure everything was ok, and of course to stop aging.**

**It was Edwards idea to give him the cottage to live in , it kept him out of the house and more importantly out of Nessi`s room on a night , I must agree with him , it was a good idea.**

**I sat down as I thought of the wedding my daughter would inevitably get. I just hoped she would stay living with us at least instead of rushing back to Forks , as she was the only one able to go and be seen there as no one had met her before . Well except Charlie but, well, he was gone now, heart attack like Harry Clearwater. **

**I heard Jasper cough and look at me questionly of course, he would feel my sadness. I smiled and said I was ok. I decided it was time for a hunt before we were to tell the rest of the family tonight about the wedding, I knew Rose wouldn't be happy, but she would cave eventually, she would do anything to make Ness happy.**

"**Anyone up for hunting?" I looked around Jasper and Alice had already begun to drift towards the bookcase, they shook their heads in unison "no thank you Bella, we ate not long ago"**

**I looked towards Edward only to find him stood next to me his lips pressed close to my ear "so Mrs Cullen shall we proceed?" I shivered in pleasure and took off out the door with him close behind me; I needed to think before tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions.**

**NPOV**

**I glanced around nervously , my family was staring at me and Jacob , I knew this was going to happen , I glared at Aunt Rose , Jasper and my dad , urgh!!! Who did they think they were trying to tell me I couldn't get married! It was my choice, my decision, its what I want, they made me so mad I was struggling to keep myself under control, it wouldn't do any good to kick off right now, save it for later when I could take it out on the forest, I smiled at the thought, and saw my dad trying to hide a smile as he heard what I was thinking.**

"**look I've made my decision and I am going to marry Jake, weather you lot agree to it or not, I don't need your permission" I scowled at dad, he was my main worry over this, I knew I could eventually talk him round to the idea but I didn't like to upset him, and it looked like my mum had accepted the idea now so really it was just dad and aunt Rose.**

**I looked around the table , my family sat and stared at me , grandma Esme looked happy , she had always been happy for me to be with Jake and obviously didn't mind about a wedding , aunt Alice look smug , which probably ment she was thinking of all the shopping which would need to be done , uncle Jasper looked concerned , properly because he could feel the tension in the air , and uncle Emmett just looked menacingly at Jake , mom and granddad Carlisle just looked hopeful , I guess that's because they were hoping my dad wouldn't cause too much of a fuss.**

**I sighed and looked at Jake , he really was handsome , tall and muscular with those gorgeous eyes I loved to look into , he turned and squeezed my hand to try reassure me , like I needed it!**

"**I hope you all agree to this, we are getting married either way, although I would prefer it to be here at home with my family, I'm not averse to eloping you know."**

**A small gasp came from Alice's direction and I turned to see her glaring at me , god if looks could kill , I would be like 6ft under now , I knew she was already planning it all out in her head now.**

"**Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you dare elope away and spoil this for me I will hunt you down and -"**

"**aunt ali" I cut in quickly " I wouldn't even dream about it if I had any other choice , but as you can see my dad , Jasper , Rose and Emmett seem to be in a rather bad mood and you can plainly see they object to the idea , but I don't see why!!!" my voice broke on the last word , urgh , I swore I wouldn't cry , urgh urgh urgh , right compose myself , think happy things , go for a walk? Let them talk it over? **

**I put my hand on Jacobs arm and showed him a picture of us walking down the river, than one of my family talking, he nodded his head.**

"**Hey, erm…. I'm gonna take Nessi and go for a walk down the river , just so you guys have a chance to talk without her butting in every 5 mins" he chuckled as he said the last bit.**

**My dad looked daggers at him, "fine just stay near the house, no where near your cottage, got it?"**

"**Sure, sure" Jake replied than took my hand and led me outside.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"**oh Edward please agree to this!! , I've got it all planned out you know! , I've already ordered the dress for her and your tux , I need Bella's measurements but basically everyone is nearly sorted , I just need to organise the decorations and see what the weather will be like , please Edward please????"**

**I just stared at my sister in awe, could she not see how angry Edward was already? I was sure this would send him over the edge, but instead he smiled and nodded.**

"**Edward?" **

"**oh its nothing Bella , I just feel a bit unneeded now , and I've just seen the vision Alice had , she looks so beautiful and happy , I cant not say yes , if I denied her this happiness than I am the monster I always feared I was."**

**From outside I heard excited squealing, I guess Renesmee hadn't gone that far and had heard her dad agree.**

**Sure enough she came belting into the house and launched herself on Edwards knee, "oh thank you daddy thank you!!! I love you always you know that don't you, oh thank you thank you!!!!!" then she turned to Alice, "so when is it? Is it soon? What am I wearing? What is everyone wearing? Oh god I'll need my hair doing and my nails, oooooo and new shoes, god this is exciting isn't it? Oh and I'll need you mom and aunt Rosalie as bridesmaids of course." she beamed around the room , happy now she knew she was getting what she wanted , I smiled at her , unable to resist it.**

"**I hope your not planning to play Barbie Bella on me Alice"**

**She put on a mask of shock "how ever could you think that Bella, I'm hurt, of course I won't dress you up **_**too**_** much"**

**I glared at her that was all I needed.**

"**Ok than Alice put us out of our misery, when is the wedding going to be?" I looked at Edward, wouldn't he know already? He could just pick the day out of Alice's head as soon as she thought of it.**

"**two weeks time" she squealed, Nessi`s grin grew bigger, I looked towards Jake and he was on the phone already, probably talking to his dad, I decided to be polite and not eavesdrop.**

* * *

**NPOV**

**Oh god I was soooooo happy!!!! Yesterday my dad had said yes and today I was in Aunt Ali`s walk in closet , making sure there was no adjustments to be made to my dress , I hadn't seen it though , she told me I wasn't aloud to until the day , so I had a blindfold on , it felt like silk though and I kept feeling something brush against my stony arms , my skin had hardened more and more as I got older , so the result was now nearly the same as the rest of my family , although I was warmer than them but not by much , I had cooled down as I grew as well , I sighed and tossed my hair .**

"**Renesmee, if you want me to do this you're going to have to stop fidgeting you know."**

"**Sorry aunt Alice, its just I'm so excited, I can't wait! And you wont tell me anything about it" I was telling the truth , all I knew about the wedding was who was on the quest list , and I didn't even recognise half of the names , obviously I knew the people who had helped me all those years ago but some of the names were unfamiliar , but Alice assured me that I knew them or that I would "love to meet them" as she put it , I loved aunt Ali dearly but sometimes she was a bit OTT to be honest , but I knew I would never find anyone better to plan my big day. **

* * *

**JPOV**

"**Really? Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't mind if you wanted Sam or someone like that instead."**

**I sighed and looked towards my best friend and soon to be best man, "if I didn't want you Seth I wouldn't have asked now would I?"**

**I smiled as I saw his face stretch into a goofy grin , I knew I had made the right choice , I had been nervous about Edwards reaction , but to be honest it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be , in fact he didn't even put up much of a fight , but then it wouldn't have mattered if he had , Ness wasn't kidding when she said we would elope , I would follow her to the ends of the earth and she knew it and used it to her advantage sometimes , but hey I'm the goon who lets her.**

**I smiled at the thought of the wedding , I was looking forward to it , not so much the dressing up part but the actual ceremony , when me and Nessi would show everyone how much we love each other and become husband and wife , I'd invited some of the wolves from down La Push and obviously I had invited my dad and Sue , Leah refused to come , which was what I expected really , she still couldn't get over her aversion to the Cullen's , I guess she still resented them too much.**

"**So are you having a stag do or what?" **

"**Erm… I don't think so , I think I'm just gonna chill at the cottage , you know , make sure I'm fresh faced for the wedding , I don't want to turn up looking like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards"**

"**No one will notice you as soon as Ness walks in , god she's gonna look pretty you know, have you seen the dress? Oh no you wouldn't have been aloud ha ha ha" I glared at him , of course he was right , as soon as my Ness walked in she would be the centre of attention , with her pale skin and waist length copper hair , so much like Edwards and those eyes she inherited of Bella , well she was stunning , no more than stunning , no one could compare to her , and it wasn't just her beauty , it was her personality , always so sure of herself , confident but not cocky , she was an angel really and for some reason she had chosen me , even before she knew about the imprinting she had wanted me , even after we told her about mine and Bella's history she wanted me , I was blessed with her really. And no , Alice hadn't let me see the dress , her reason was that besides bad luck , I would let Ness know what it looked like , which I guess is true , she would have gotten it out of me eventually.**

"**well in 2 weeks I'll be a married man Seth , have you got any plans to follow or are you still waiting?" Seth hadn't imprinted yet , I was beginning to think he never would.**

"**Very funny Jacob, I mean really, I haven't heard that before, only every time one of the guys gets married, even Leah teases me now that she's all loved up with Kieran. I just don't think it's gonna happen for me really, but I don't mind, I mean hey I've got as much time as I need to find the one aint I ha ha ha ha"**

**I looked at him and nodded, obviously, this was something he didn't want to talk about, well ok but I hoped it happened for him soon, poor kid…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The wedding.**

**NPOV**

**OMG I was so nervous , I was in aunt Alice's walk in wardrobe again , but this time it was for the real deal , I had butterflies and wobbly knees ,I also felt sick , not just your normal sick but actual I'm gonna throw my guts up sick . It was not a great feeling.**

**It didn't help that Alice was complaining that my hair wouldn't go right.**

" **Rosalie , please , just hold it there so I can put this grip in at this side than I should be ready for Bella's old combs." the combs were my moms from when she and dad got married , they were silver with sapphire stones in them , my grandpa Charlie and nana Renee had given them to her for her wedding . She had given them to me that morning , "something old and blue" she had told me and the dress was new so that was all covered so was the something borrowed , Rosalie had lent me the most amazing silver locket I had ever seen , it was huge! And so heavy, but it looked perfect.**

**I was right about my dress, it was silk and absolutely gorgeous, it had was strapless with an empire waistline with a crimson sash under my bust to pull my waist in. I loved it , I wasn't too keen on the shoes though , I know I had said I would need new ones but I didn't mean I wanted to break my neck. Trust Alice to choose 6-inch stilettos'.**

**My hair had been curled and some of it was loosely piled on top of my head, held in place by some hidden clips than finished off with the combs.**

**As for my make up , I had made Alice keep it light , just a bit of foundation , blush mascara and nude lip-gloss , I didn't want to look like a doll on my wedding day .**

**Oooooo it was nearly time , I started to take deep breaths , I was going to be ok , I wouldn't fall , dad was going to be walking me down the aisle , he wouldn't let me ., he had promised.**

**Alice suddenly gasped, "oh its time! Bella, Rose come on, faster we can't miss our cue, come on! EDWARD!! Come look after Ness! Follow after Rose 6 steps no make those 7 steps behind for maximum impact, right Ness, remember to smile ok?"**

**What? Its time? How did that happen?**

**I looked at dad in his light grey tuxedo, he was holding out his arm for me to hold with a soft expression on his face, he turned to watch my mom follow Rose and Alice a look of pure happiness on his face. I knew he thought mum looked stunning, all of them did, in the pale oyster coloured dresses Aunt Alice had chosen for them, all slightly different but still matching.**

**I felt something tugging my arm and was startled to realise it was time to go , left foot right foot , left foot , right foot , don't look down look up , smile at every one and "glide gracefully" as aunt Alice told me to do , concentrate Ness.**

**Than I saw him , stood at the end of the aisle , he looked amazing , I felt a huge grin grow on my face and noticed his eyes watching me appreciatively , I sighed happy and content , always moving closer to him , than suddenly I was there , next to him , with my dad passing my hand from his to Jacobs.**

**Jacob smiled all the way through the ceremony, as did I.**

* * *

**Later that evening we were all outside, dancing. Alice had really out done herself, the whole place was dripping in fairy lights with silk ribbons around each of the pillars on the house, flowers were everywhere and a huge cake stood centre place on the table, it was magical.**

**The only flaw was that I had noticed some of our guests were looking at me strangely, as though I had done something wrong. I kept pushing it to the back of my mind, but I could not ignore the group of vampires stood at the edge of the dance floor, all watching my new husband and me and whispering away to each other.**

"**Jake? Do you think those people are talking about us?"**

"**Maybe not me hunny, but how they couldn't notice you I would never know"**

"**Jake I'm being serious here, they have been watching us all day, and whispering away to each other"**

**He glanced around and spotted who I was on about, "hmmm, I don't know Ness, maybe they are just happy for you, ya know getting married to a handsome guy like me and all that" a grin was creeping across his face, I sighed and looked for my mom or dad, they would have noticed too if it was anything to worry about.**

**I spotted them waltzing not too far away, and sure enough, both mom and dad were watching the little group, dad with barley concealed annoyance.**

**I grabbed jakes hand, "come on".**

**When I reached dad and mom, they were talking in nearly silent whispers and hadn't noticed me.**

"…**. Edward please, at least wait until we can speak to them away from everyone else"**

"**Bella, you heard what they were saying, it's so judgmental and hurtful, I can't let them just get away with it, plus some of their thoughts regarding you and Ness are really starting to irritate me"**

"**Please, just wait until Ness has gone inside or something, I don't want her to get upset by them"**

**I frowned "I've already noticed them giving me funny looks, now do you care to explain why? Or shall I go ask myself?"**

**Mom and dad spun round startled, "oh Ness honey, how are you? Enjoying yourself?"**

"**Mom don't try to change the subject, honestly just tell me"**

"**its nothing sweetheart , just some errant thoughts that a few of them have been having , nothing to worry yourself over." but I saw dad glance quickly at mom and nod his head just a fraction , something I was obviously not ment to see , I frowned , they were lying.**

**Dads head snapped up, "I am not lying to you!" he hissed, a slight look of panic flitting across his face before he could compose himself. That did it.**

"**Jake, come with me please" I grabbed his hand again and started to make my way across the floor to the group stood there, they were still watching me, with slightly nervous expressions now, ha! Serves them right I thought. I sensed mom and dad following me.**

**I reached them and smiled, best to make a good impression, instead of being the bitch from hell.**

"**Hi, I'm Ness, I don't think we've met yet" I thought it was best to be polite, I noticed my dad smile.**

"**we know who you are , you're the half breed" muttered one of them , I couldn't tell which one , they were all standing so close , and all looked similar , although they did have the same topaz eyes of the rest of my family so they were "vegetarians".**

"**Yes I'm half vampire, half human, where are you from?" they had strange accents; I thought if I could maybe place the accent I might recognise them. Once gain from corner of my eye my dad moved, this time to shake his head, ok than, maybe I wont know them.**

"**Not around here, we travel, so we don't have one fixed address, we were invited by Carlisle and Esme." I finally found the one which was speaking, a small female towards the back of the group, she was slightly hidden by her friends, she had shoulder length brown hair, nothing special really, not a stunner like Rose but still more beautiful than a human, her eyes were never still, constantly flitting around.**

" **ok well I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening" I wanted to get away from them , one of the males was watching me a little bit too intently and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.**

"**What you have done is sick you know, it goes again nature, it's an abomination" I spun round snarling at the group, how dare they!**

"**I suggest you should leave now" dad was trying to defuse the situation but I could see the anger seething behind his eyes.**

"**Ness honey take Jake and go enjoy yourself" mom whispered to me and looked pointedly at jakes hands, they were shaking, I quickly looked at his face, his eyes were narrowed in concentration.**

"**C'mon Ness" he forced out in a semi clam voice, "lets go enjoy the rest of our wedding" **

**When we had gotten far enough away for Jake to calm down we tried to listen to what my mom and dad were saying to the other group , jakes face screwed up in concentration , obviously he couldn't hear them very well. **_**Ha**_** I thought **_**bet I can.**_

"………………… **heard things about ……………….. I don't care!!" Great I couldn't hear them properly either.**

"**You will not …………….. Ever ……………tell us" I heard dad saying**

"**if you ever do ………………………………...her ……………………………….........anyone I swear I'll kill you" I gasped , mom never spoke like that.**

"**We shall go ……………. Ask Alice for ………………………… come shash , kallum ………….." I strained to hear more as did Jake, but I couldn't hear anything over the rest of out guests, than as I was about to walk over again some one greeted me.**

"**Ness!! How are you?" it was Tanya, the strawberry blonde-haired person from the Denali coven, my cousin.**

"**Oh hey Tanya" I peered around her to spot the rest of her coven, they were stood near a tree, Kate and Garrett with Eleazer and Carmen. I noticed another Vampire stood with them watching Tanya closely.**

**She saw where I was looking and beckoned for the others to join her, the other Vampire came with them.**

"**this is Issac , he's my mate" I looked at him properly now that he was next to her , he was taller than me but still shorter than my dad , he was well built with sandy coloured hair , his eyes were topaz but had a subtle underlining colour , I couldn't place it.**

"**I am new to this diet" oops, I must have been staring, I smiled sheepishly at him but he did not return it.**

"**Hi everyone, I'm glad you could make it." I felt awkward talking to them, I hadn't seen much of them since we had left Forks about 4 years ago, I looked around for my family, Alice spotted me looking and came bounding over.**

"**Hey Ness" she beamed, "Tanya! How are you? Have you seen Carlisle yet? No? well come on he's only over here , and I'm sure you've got a lot to catch up on , we'll see ya later Ness , go dance so Emmett can get some pictures , oh and get your mom and dad to have one with me ok?" **

**I laughed up at jake shaking my head.**

* * *

**Later that night I was laid on my bed, dad went mad earlier when I said I was staying at Jake's.**

**I was thinking about that group of Vampires from the wedding, when I had asked my mom what they had said she avoided the question saying they were just prejudged same when I asked my dad.**

**I turned over and looked at the clock , 4.28am , I yawned and thought about the next day and seeing jake in the morning , I'd ask dad if jake could stay here if I wasn't aloud to stay at his tomorrow. Better to do it when mom is there. I smiled to myself and drifted off asleep.**


End file.
